City of Blood (Episode)
City of Blood Synopsis OLIVER CONSIDERS HIS OPTIONS AGAINST SLADE: After Slade (Manu Bennett) threatens to take everything Oliver (Stephen Amell) loves away, Oliver decides the fastest way to stop further bloodshed is to surrender to his enemy. Knowing that surrender will surely lead to Oliver’s death, Diggle (David Ramsey) and Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) go to extreme measures to keep Oliver from confronting Slade. Meanwhile, Thea (Willa Holland) considers leaving town, and Laurel (Katie Cassidy) resumes her crusade against Sebastian Blood (Guest Star Kevin Alejandro). Finally, Slade unleashes his assault on Starling City. Michael Schultz Directed The Episode Written by Holly Harold. Summary Oliver's family and friends attend Moira's funeral... but Moira isn't there. Sebastian is sworn in as mayor of Starling City. First Walter, then Laurel and her father, then the other mourners place flowers on Moira's casket. They then go to Queen Manor for the wake, and Laurel tells Thea that she's there for her. as the two women embrace, Sebastian comes over and offers his condolences to Thea, and asks if Oliver is there. Thea admits that she hasn't seen her brother since before Moira's funeral and walks off. Laurel says that no one else has seen Oliver either, and Sebastian tells her that losing one's parents can change a person's life. Felicity is crying quietly when Diggle comes over, and she admits to her friend that she didn't even like Moira. Diggle tells her that she's crying for Oliver, not Moira, and Felicity wonders where he is. They're surprised when Isabel, who Diggle shot dead, comes over and tells them that Oliver is most likely in hiding. She says that perhaps he'll come to their funerals when she's done with them and walks away. Walter is in the study looking at a photo of himself and Moira in happier times when Thea comes in. She admits that she isn't holding up well and Walter points out that Moira gave her life to save her daughter. Thea says that her mother died for a lie, and that Oliver knew that Slade was after the Queens because of something that happened when they were on the island together. Worse, Oliver knew but didn't warn them. Walter tells his stepdaughter that Oliver loves her more than life itself, but Thea isn't convinced. Oliver, Sara, Anatoli, and Peter go to the Japanese sub and Oliver remembers how the last time they were there, he gave Slade the Mirakuru to save his life. Anatoli insists that he doesn't know much about submarine maintenance despite his time in the Russian Navy, but Oliver tells him to do what they can so that they can torpedo the Amazo and then travel by sub off the island. Laurel visits Quentin at the station, and he attends that he wasn't at the wake because he was seeing how the search was going for Slade. He admits that no one has found the killer yet and asks if Laurel has seen Sara, and she says that she hasn't. Laurel tells Quentin that something seems off about Sebastian, and admits that the last time she suspected him, she was drinking and using drugs. This time she insists that she's sober and that her gut is telling her that Sebastian has some connection to Moira's death, since it opened up the way for him to become mayor. Desperate, Laurel asks Quentin to trust her instincts. Sebastian is in his office signing paperwork when his aide tells him that his father is calling. When he takes the call, Slade tells Sebastian that he's checking on him and that he's sure that the new mayor has a lot of business to tend to. He tells him to get to work and hangs up, and Sebastian nervously eyes the phone. At the lair, Diggle and Felicity are checking on the drugged Roy and they figure that Slade injected Isabel with Mirakuru to bring her back to life. Felicity hasn't found any computer or paper trail on Oliver or Sara, and she worries that Oliver may be dead. Diggle says that he's sure that Oliver is still alive and says that he knows who can confirm it for them. They go to ARGUS HQ and meet with Amanda Waller, who isn't interested in helping Diggle find Oliver. She says that she has more pressing matters, but Diggle tells her that Slade has built an army of prison escapees and given them Mirakuru, and Amanda agrees to help. At Verdant, Isabel comes in and after expressing her condolences, tells Thea that she's being evicted because Queen Industries owns the property. She tells Thea that she has two days to get out and leaves. Laurel visits Sebastian in his office and claims that she needs his help putting pressure on a real estate developer under indictment. Sebastian is glad to help, unaware that Laurel has hidden a computer tap on his desk. As she leaves, Sebastian tells her that he hopes to be working with her in the future and she agrees. Laurel then returns to the station and Quentin and CTU tech Kelton access the computer tap. They go through Sebastian's correspondence and discovers that he drafted a letter about Moira's death... 24 hours before she died. The trio realize that they have evidence that proves Slade planned to kill Moira and told Sebastian. At ARGUS, an agent tells Amanda that Oliver is in his lair. When Diggle and Felicity point out that they were just there, Amanda tells them that Oliver has a second lair. Anatoli tells Oliver that he can get the engines working but the submarine is still trapped by the rocks. Oliver says that they should use a torpedo to free themselves, but Anatoli warns that they are Kaiten torpedoes, which have a pilot inside. The pilot won't survive the explosion, meaning one of them will have to sacrifice themselves. Amanda gives Diggle and Felicity Oliver's address and they find him sitting in an empty building. He says that he couldn't go the cemetery for the funeral and he had a backup lair in case the first one was compromised. Oliver came there to think things over, and blames himself for his mother's death. He tells his friends that he's going to make sure that no one else is hurt by turning himself over to Slade, since Slade said that one more person had to die before he was done. Felicity tells her friend that he can't just accept things, and if she had done that then she never would have found herself working for the Arrow. Oliver tells her that someone told him that the essence of heroism is self-sacrifice and that he has nothing more to lose. Felicity insists that there has to be another way, but Oliver says that there isn't and leaves. At the manor, Thea tells Walter that she's leaving Starling City because there's nothing there for her. Oliver, overhearing her as he arrives, apologizes for not attending Moira's funeral. Once Walter leaves, Oliver tells Thea that she should leave Starling City and that she is the best of their family because she has a pure heart. He makes Thea promise not to lose it and they share a hug, and Oliver assures his sister that he has always cherished her. Thea says that she'll contact Oliver when she settles down and walks out. Oliver then calls Isabel and says that he'll be at the pier alone to end things with Slade. Peter volunteers to pilot the torpedo and shows the others his radiation burns. He explains that Ivo thought that the Mirakuru could cancer and irradiated him to make him a test subject. Peter tells his friends that the essence of heroism is self-sacrifice and that he has nothing more to lose, and at least he can save their lives. Oliver goes to the pier but a tranquilizer dart hits him in the neck, knocking him out. When he wakes up, he finds himself in the lair with Diggle, Felicity... and Laurel. She tells Oliver that Slade told her Oliver's secret identity, and that when Oliver went missing she called Felicity and Diggle. Oliver's teammates give them some time alone and Oliver says that there were numerous occasions when he wanted to tell her that he was Arrow. She realizes that Oliver was there when Tommy died and Oliver says that Tommy died thinking of her, and that he couldn't save his friend, or his mother, or anyone. When Oliver explains how he plans to give himself up to Slade, Laurel says that she knows him and knows Thea, and his death would crush his sister. She insists that Oliver gives up but he insists that he can't beat Slade. Laurel tells him that Slade killed Moira to make Sebastian mayor, and Oliver realizes that his skull-masked opponent was Sebastian all along. Bracing herself, Laurel tells Oliver that Starling City needs Arrow. Peter prepares to enter the torpedo and Oliver gives Sara a radio and tells her to wait outside in case something goes wrong. She reluctantly leaves and Oliver tells Peter that he couldn't do what he's doing. The former prisoner reminds Oliver that he came back to the Amazo for them, but Oliver says that he only did it to find a way home. Peter figures that he will be brave enough one day and enters the torpedo. Anatoli releases it and Peter guides it back to the sub and hits the rock trapping it. Sebastian goes to a Japanese restaurant for dinner, giving his bodyguard Clinton Hogue the night off. As Sebastian goes to his table, he finds Oliver waiting for him. Meanwhile, Diggle captures Clinton and takes him to an empty building. Clinton refuses to talk and assures Diggle that physical threats don't threaten him. Felicity steps forward with a tablet and routes all of the money in Clinton's secret bank accounts to charity,. When he still refuses to talk, Felicity threatens to start in on his parents' bank accounts and he asks what they want to know. Oliver tells Sebastian that Slade won't let him control Starling City for long. When Sebastian wonders how Oliver knows that he's working for Slade, Oliver admits that he's Arrow and that Sebastian is just a pawn in Slade's game to get revenge on him. Sebastian doesn't believe it and says that Slade keeps his promises, and that he made a promise to Oliver. Oliver picks up a knife from the table but Sebastian dares him to murder Starling City's mayor in front of witnesses. When Oliver backs down, Sebastian tells him that there's nothing he can do to stop him and walks away. At the manor, Thea is packed to leave. Walter calls on her cell phone but when she sees who it is, Thea ignores the call and leaves. When Felicity and Diggle meet Oliver and Laurel at the lair, Diggle tells their teammate that Clinton confirmed that Slade's army is on the move that night and there's a lot more than they anticipated. Felicity tracks them through the sewers. Laurel insists on going with them but Oliver asks her to stay there so that he doesn't have to worry about her. When Laurel points out that he's putting Diggle and Felicity at risk, Olive says that it started with the three of them and it's time to get back to that. In the sewers, Sebastian puts on his skull mask and rallies Slade's Mirakuru-enhanced army. Arrow arrives and watches from the shadows, and lets Felicity know where they are. She then has Diggle go to a location where he can plant explosives and bring down the entire block on Slade's army. Thea goes to the train station but her section isn't boarding yet. At the station, Quentin and Kelton are conferring when a cop brings in one of the Iron Heights escapees. The uniform says that the escapee robbed a convenience store but then waited for the cops and surrendered immediately when they arrived. Felicity asks Arrow over the ear bud if he is going to go back on his vow not to kill. Arrow tells her that Slade's people are no longer men. One of the Mirakuru soldiers finds Arrow and attacks him, overwhelming him with his superior strength. As he prepares to choke the vigilante to death, Laurel arrives and hits him in the back with a pipe. Staggered, the soldier turns toward Laurel but Arrow shoots him with an explosive arrow and then grabs Laurel's hand and runs off as the other soldiers come to investigate the noise. As Diggle waits for Arrow to give him the signal to detonate, Isabel attacks him. She is wearing a costume and carrying swords, and tells Diggle that since he killed her, she's going to return the favor. At the police station, the ripped escapee asks Kelton what time it is. When the CSU tech confirms that it's 9 o'clock, the escapee snaps his handcuffs and attacks Kelton, breaking his neck. He then goes after Quentin, disarming him, but the other policemen distract him momentarily when they try to tackle him without success. At the train station, another escapee is sitting next to Thea. When the clock strikes 9, he kills a security guard, grabs the man's gun, and fires a warning shot into the ceiling. Cisco from STAR Labs calls Felicity with startling news. Slade's soldiers corner Arrow and Laurel in a dead end hallway. Laurel warns that there's too many of them but Arrow fires an explosive arrow into the ceiling, bringing it down between them and Slade's men. Oliver and Anatoli manage to free the sub. As they head for open water, Oliver calls Sara on the radio and she screams his name. Diggle doesn't activate the charges and Slade's army emerges onto the streets of Starling City, hundreds strong and all amped up on Mirakuru. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen (Credited Only) *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Summer Glau as Isabel Rochev *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele *David Nykl as KGBeast *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow *Roark Critchlow as Clinton Hogue *Lee Vincent as Kelton Guest Stars *Sean Rogerson as Peter *Ryan McDonell as Agent *Shaughnessy Redden as SCPD Officer *Amanda Lisman as Alyssa *Vanessa Richards as Station Attendant *Garfield Wilson as Mirakuru Soldier Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3337670/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/City_of_Blood *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_City_of_Blood Episode 21